The Change: Fate and Destiny
by Seleen
Summary: Selene made it through the war and is allied with the werewolves. But a new challenge has arisen and it is Selene's choice. Will the path of fate that she chooses lead her to her destiny? Sequel to "The Change"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My mind flashed back to a conversation with The Moon Goddess and my incarnate, Selene.

It was my choice and no one could make it for me. What I decided would affect the entire world.

And from the sound of the problem, the heaven's as well.

This was it. My choice.

My Fate and Destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding

Selene POV

It had been a month since the war had ended and the werewolves had proved themselves great allies. We had renovated the mansion and it was now more natural looking, the way it always should have been. We had knocked down the entire mansion and bulldozed the grounds. The only thing left was the lake, river and small stream because those were natural and to beautiful to destroy. The rooms were now separated into two story buildings scattered around the grounds. My room was the same as it had been, it was on the second story that was divided between Aaron and I. Below us was Sky and Chase's rooms. On our left and the garages, my black Ferrari, Sky's red one and Lat's blue one were all in the one to the right because next to the garage was Lat and Sam's room. The right garage was for the girl's cars and the left for the boys. Ellie and Elena were to our left along with Damon and Derek. Lat and Sam had divided up the top floor so the bottom floor of their house was our lounge. The lounge included a small kitchen and dining room where we could all eat together and a living room and game room. Life was good.

The garden had been redesigned and was indescribable, it was gorgeous. Today happened to be Sky's wedding day and I was getting dressed. My long blonde hair was straight with a few curls. The theme was black, silver and pale blue. Sky's dress was beautiful it was strapless and pale blue with a few silver sparkling spots on it. Her hair was wavy and free flowing. My dress was black and stopped mid thigh. Lat's was black with a hint pale blue. We were the maid's of honor so we had dresses that looked the same. Ellie and Elena were the other brides maid's and wore silver long sleeve dresses. Chase could not decide between Aaron and Sam so they were both his best men. Derek and Damon were the groomsmen. It was time to start so I linked arms with Aaron and started walking down the aisle.

"I cannot wait until our wedding" he said quietly.

"Really? Well you have to propose for that to happen and it has to be special for me to say yes" I said winking at him.

He grinned back and we reached the end of the aisle and separated. I went to stand on the side that Sky would be on and he went to stand by Chase. Lat and Sam were not far behind us. And then came Sky, and she looked amazing! Ellie and Elena followed behind and Ellie was making flower petals fall on Sky as she walked and Elena was making flowers appear on the sides of the aisle. Then came the vows. I had been offered the place as high priestess but refused and gave it Leah, so she was marrying them.

"Do you Chase, take Skylar, to be you're lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer?" Leah asked.

"I do" Chase said

"Do you Skylar; take Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" Leah asked Sky.

"I do"

"Then in the name of the great goddess Selene, I name you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" and Chase did. The arch above them exploded into flowers and I sent sparkles of energy into the air.

When Chase and Sky finally broke apart the twins herded everyone in to a group and Sky got ready to throw the bouquet. She winked at me and sent it sailing into my arms, of course.

Just as she was about to leave I yelled, "Sky, you are forgetting the garter part!"

"What garter part," she asked confused.

"Chase has to go under your dress and remove your garter with his teeth and then toss it to the group of eligible males!" I said with a sly grin. So Chase went under her dress and took it off earning quite a few giggles from Sky. When he came back up Sky whispered something to him and he nodded and threw it at Aaron who caught it.

**Two hours later **

The reception party went smoothly and it was time to send them in their honeymoon. They did not know where they were going. The mansions private jet was going to fly the straight to their destination which was an island that Leah owned in the Caribbean.

"Stay safe kids" Lat yelled as they boarded the jet.

"Yeah, Chase put a love glove on you tool!" Aaron yelled and I smacked him but I couldn't resist yelling,

"Yeah Chase, remember a rain coat, it is going to get wet"

"Stop making references to condoms!" Sky yelled.

We all dissolved into laughter and then they were gone.

**Thanks for reading! I wanted to make a somewhat funny chapter after all the sad ones in The Change, hope you like R&R please-**

**Selene.**


	3. Chapter 3

Fred the Bear0.

Selene POV:

It was so quiet without Sky and Chase. Normally they would have talked us into doing something insane, like racing the Ferraris around the grounds. But since she wasn't here Lat and I improvised and we were hunting bears. It was a lot of fun to hunt bears because we weren't using guns, just our fists. The bear's sharp claws could not harm us because we were in true vampire form.

Lat was snapping and snarling at the bear she was wrestling; it was actually quite entertaining to watch. The bear had rolled on top of her and it totally looked like she was doing it with a bear! I wish I had my camera; Sky would pay millions to see this. Lat landed a punch to its face and it went flying! Then another bear walked into the clearing and it was around seven feet tall. I was only around 5'4, but I tackled it with ease, my head slammed into its gut and we went rolling down a hill and landed in a small stream.

"You got me wet!" I screamed at it even though it had no idea what I was saying, so it thinks I am going to call it Fred. Fred then slapped me in the face and sent me reeling backwards. I responded by punching him in the gut and he slashed my shirt open. Oh my god! He was going to pay big time! I loved this shirt! Before Fred the bear could react I smashed my fist into the side of his head. Not wanting to permanently injure either of the bears, I called Lat over.

"What?" she questioned. "I was having fun!"

"If you really want to have sex with a bear that bad then you have to talk to Sam first." I said in my signature smartass tone.

"I was, wait huh? Gross, really sick! UGH!" she sputtered out before storming away. I could hear her cussing me out. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and just stood there muttering something that sounded like "Perverted bitch, god that is sick". I walked past her and when I was at the edge of the clearing I yelled, "I can still hear you!"

"Good!" she shouted in and I kept walking as I flipped her off. Suddenly she materialized next to me.

"Is that the shirt I got you a month ago?" she said looking upset.

"It wasn't my fault" I said holding up my hands defensively "Blame Fred."

"Who the hell is Fred?"

"The bear I was wrestling!"

"You named the bear?" she said giggling. "Fred, huh?"

"Shut up!" I said and then I ran back to the mansion. I could hear her giggling behind me the whole run home. As soon as we got into the lounge Aaron put guitar hero on pause and ran over to me.

"What happened to your shirt?"

"Fred!" Lat yelled and then she fell onto the couch laughing her ass off.

"Who the hell is Fred?" He asked, looking slightly pissed.

"My words exactly! Well, Aaron, Fred is the name that your brilliant girlfriend gave the bear she was wrestling!" Lat said between giggles.

"You named the bear Fred?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Aw man! You guys went bear wrestling and didn't invite me?" Sam complained.

"We were having girl time!" I protested.

"I thought you named the bear Fred, isn't that a boy's name? And don't girls have 'girl' time by giving each other pedicures and talking about how hot I am?" Sam asked.

"Wow, shut up you cocky little shit!" I yelled. Everyone started laughing again.

"I am going to go take a shower if any one gives a fuck!" I said stomping off to my room. But I could not help grinning as I tool a shower. I took an extra long time washing my hair and even longer picking out what I was going to wear, because I knew Aaron was waiting in my living room and he was freaking out because he thought I was pissed at him and every moment that went by he felt guiltier and guiltier. I know its mean, but he earned it. So I put on a short shorts and a camisole and went out to torture him.

"Are you here to laugh at me more?" I said with a slight pouty face and I noticed his eyes widened when he saw me. Oh yeah, this would be fun.

"I am sorry babe, you know I was not trying to upset you." He said still staring at my chest.

"I know and it is fine, I am going to go talk to Leah so I will see you later" I said. "Or not"

Then I was pushed up against my door and I heard the lock click shut.

"I know you put on this cute little outfit to tempt me and then leave me wanting you, and the tempting part worked, but you are not going any where." He said in a husky voice and began to kiss my neck. I giggled and pulled him closer, wrapping my legs around his waist. He lifted me up and carried me to the couch. When he sat down I was straddling him so I took advantage of that and pressed myself closer to him. He groaned against my neck and I pulled his mouth up to mine.

**I am not going to go into detail about what happened after that. It is very uncomfortable to write scenes like this but I haven't written about Aaron and Selene in a while so……. Yeah. Question: What is your favorite House of Night book? And if you are reading this thinking: What the fuck is house of night then I would like to know if you live under a rock****. If you have not read house of night then you NEED to. Thanks for reading R&R please-**

**Selene**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo Eggo is Preggo

Selene POV:

Sky and Chase had gotten back three days ago and Sky had been acting really weird. She was eating a lot, crying over simple things and spending most of her time in her room. I was on my way there to talk to her.

"Sky?" I called as I entered my room and then I heard a soft whimper and a gagging sound from the bathroom and I hurried from the room to fin Lat, Ellie and Elena.

_Sky was pregnant._

_Sky was pregnant._

That was all that was going through my mind as I ran into the lounge to find all the girls their, and sadly, the guys.

"Um girls, we need to talk in the kitchen. Like, now!" I said urgently. They followed me in and jumped up on various counters.

"We have a serious problem. I went in to see Sky this morning and she was puking." I said quickly.

"So she has the stomach flu?" Ellie asked.

"No, Ellie. She is pregnant!" Lat said. "I will run up to my room and grab a few pregnancy tests, than Selene and I will run over and make her use them. Ellie, Elena you guys will stay here to distract the guys."

"Okay. BREAK!" Elena yelled dorkishly. Lat ran up to her room and as back with the tests in record time. They were concealed in her purse and we all but ran to Sky's. When we got there Sky was on the couch watching TV.

"Shit! Don't you guys know how to knock?" she screeched.

"Skylar!" I yelled, noticing her stomach which was way to big already, "You're pregnant!"

"I know!"

"Why is it so big?" I asked.

"I don't know! That is why I have been staying in my room; I didn't want people to assume stuff because the only time we had sex without a condom was the first time on the island. And that was only because we got caught up in the heat of the moment! You think I want to be pregnant? I am nineteen!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. "I refuse to get an abortion, I won't kill an innocent baby but how cruel is it to bring a baby into this madness?"

"What madness?" I asked nervously.

"We both know that something is up with the council!" she shouted, the tears coming faster, "And I will be the worst mother ever! How could I do this to Chase? He is so good to me and I went and screwed up and now he is probably going to leave me!"

And with that she collapsed, sobbing onto the couch. Lat and I immediately wrapped our arms around her and she continued to cry. I sent a mental message to Aaron telling him to bring everyone to our room. I knew this would be really hard for the twins because of their ability to sense emotions, hell, it was hard enough for me and Lat who had the sister bond which allowed us to sense each others emotions and right now Sky's anguish was pouring into us. It would be harder for Chase, who would blame himself.

When they entered the room, Sky sat up and everyone gasped when they saw her baby bump.

"Yo eggo _is _preggo" the twins said.

Chase immediately ran over her and cradled her in his arms.

"Sky! I am so sorry, baby!" he said in an agonized voice.

"Chase, this is not your fault." I said, astonished that they were both blaming themselves.

"I am a horrible husband! How could I do this to my angel? She is my reason to live! And I went and fucked it up. My love, my sweet love, I am so sorry." He whispered.

**Hello, my lovely reviewers! Did you miss me? Cause if you did you are kind of dumb, I wasn't gone, I was working on my Fanfic "Clearwater" sillies!**

**Any way I know this was kind of short but hey, it was very important and sad. This story WILL continue, but I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing the sequel to this, which was going to be called "The Change: 'Till The End" Maybe I will write it one day, but not anytime soon. Sorry to anyone who wanted me to, but I am interested in writing other stories. The next update will be tomorrow and it will be extremely important and will skip ahead a bit so please read it! Thanks for reading R&R please-**

**Selene.**


	5. Chapter 5

Introducing Trinity Selene Lat

Selene POV:

It has been three months since we discovered Sky's pregnancy. Because of my abilities with energy I had been able to conceal her baby bump, without harming the baby. The baby was growing at an extraordinary rate, and Sky was going to be in labor any day now, so today we would have the baby shower and I would conceal the baby bump so that she could look good in her dress and not have to worry about bumping stuff. We had been scared out of our minds when we had first noticed the baby's abnormal growth rate so naturally we went to Leah. She was mine and Sky's mentor, because no one else could deal with Sky's immense amount of power and Leah was used to dealing with mine, which surpassed everyone's, so now we shared her. Leah had explained to us that the baby was full bred vampire and would continue to grow incredibly fast and then stop altogether at the age of 18.

Lat and I had chosen matching dresses to wear to the baby shower; the only difference was that mine was red and hers blue. Sky had not told us what she was wearing, she said it was a surprise and we did not question her. We had thought she was a bitch before, though in a loving way, but now with the pregnancy hormones, just plain WOW. She would bitch you out, then offer you ice cream. After she made you a gourmet sundae, she would get pissed for no apparent reason and dump it on your head. She had done it to Aaron about a week ago and I had laughed my ass off until she chucked the scooper at my head. The ice cream bucket and bowl had followed quickly after. She had thrown them so hard that I had needed Lat to come heal me. After that Sky had collapsed into a sobbing heap and refused to move. Now that I looked back I thought it was down right hilarious, my friends were so funny.

I was getting ready in my bathroom; I had showered and was now doing my hair. Naked. I loved having my own bathroom; I never had to worry about people seeing me naked so I could do my hair with out messing up my dress. I curled the edges of my hair and straightened the rest. Then I applied my favorite silvery, black eye shadow, put on a medium thick layer of eye liner and, some red lipstick and then lip gloss to tone down the lipstick. My pale white skin was no longer oily and acne covered, because I was a vampire. I slipped into the gorgeous red dress and my strappy red heals. I looked in my huge floor length mirror. Damn, I looked good! I met Lat in the lounge.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" she said.

"I could say the same for you." I said winking, and then Aaron came down stairs, in his tux. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I looked up at him with a flirty grin.

Just as her bent down to kiss me Sam came downstairs and said, "Goddess, I hope you kids are using laughter" and wrapped his arm around Lat's waist, who was giggling insanely.

Aaron nipped my earlobe and I heard him whisper, "Later, then" as he pulled away and we all walked outside to the party area. I cussed Sam out the whole way. Ellie and Elena had really out done themselves. There was a black banner with ice blue writing that said,

Congratulations, Skylar and Chase, on your baby girl.

The tables were covered with ice blue silk and the napkins, plates, forks, knives and spoons were black. There were beautiful bowls of blood that had ladles and ornate wine glasses by them. It was amazing and tons of people were already there, suddenly I heard gasps. I turned to see Skylar walking out with Chase's arm wrapped around her. She looked beautiful in her flowing green dress. Her hair was piled high on her head with a few curled strands around her face. It was an awesome party, we laughed and danced and Sky, Lat and I made absolute fools out of ourselves when we danced our asses off to "Tic tok". Then the time for speeches came and Leah went, then Camille and soon it was Lat and Sam's turn, but I figured Lat would do all the talking, she loved to talk.

"When Skylar first got here, I was scared that she would steal my best friend, Selene away. Why wouldn't she? She was beautiful, powerful and she seemed flawless. But I soon became great friends with her. Selene can you come up here and help me finish this?" Lat asked me. I went up of course.

"When Skylar first got here I am not embarrassed to say I was scared of her. She was powerful and mysterious but now Lat and I know that she is a caring loyal person, though undoubtabely tough. She will kick any one's ass if they mess with her or her friends and I love her to death for that. Lat and I know for a fact to that she will be the best mother a child could ask for. Her wisdom and strength will be great to help the little girl and she will teach her daughter the right way. The wisdom and strength that she posses will be passed down to her daughter and she will be a force to be reckoned with, just like her mother." I said, Lat and I grinned, linked arms and walked off stage. Just as we hit the ground, Sky's scream rang out. She was in labor. Lat looked at me terrified. We could feel the painful contractions through our bond with her. Camille and Leah whisked her away to the infirmary.

*Four hours later*

Sky POV:

"Okay honey one last time, PUSH" Camille yelled and I pushed as hard as I could. It hurt, a lot. When I got to heaven I was going to have a word with the god or goddess of birth. Because they seriously needed to know that it hurt like all hell.

I heard a baby's cry and then Leah walked away holding something. I lay there out of breath. The contractions were stopping and it didn't hurt as much any more. Then I felt a healing wind swirl around me and energy poured into my body, just as calm and tranquility flowed into my body. Then Leah came back with a tiny purple bundle in her arms. She handed me my baby and I had never been so happy in my life. She had my eyes and dark brown hair and her daddy's nose and mouth. She was absolutely gorgeous. Chase came over and took my hand and gazed at her adoringly. A few minutes later all my friends entered the room.

"She is beautiful!" the girls screeched and the baby grinned.

"Good work, man, she is pretty" Aaron said, clapping Chase on the back.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Trinity Selene Lat" I said. I did not have a last name. It was vampire tradition that when you got married, you both dropped your last name.

**Did you like? See I told you it would be important! Thank you so much for reading and thank you to Stark's Missy A.K.A Sky who gave me the idea for the pregnancy and an early thank you to Zoeybird101 for giving me the idea's for the next chapter. Love you guys! What am I to you?**

**A friend**

**A writer you like**

**Fanfic bestie**

**Sister.**

**Thanks for reading, R&R please-**

**Selene**


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrong Side

Selene's POV:

I was kissing Aaron on the couch in the lounge and it was getting hot and heavy. Until Lat walked in.

"Selene we have a problem." She said, but I was busy and I ignored her, "Selene! The council has lost it!"

I immediately pulled myself away from Aaron, "What?!"

"Camille and I were doing the standard mind examination to look for betrayal and other crimes, and we heard the council discussing a plan to imprison us and enslave all humans! They are going to wipe out the human race and they are going to use our alliance with the werewolves to do it! Then they plan on turning on the wolves and wiping them out. After that they will use your power to control the other vampires and prove themselves stronger then the goddesses!" Lat shouted, tears in her eyes and I understood her anger and sadness. This was sick and wrong.

"We need to confront them, but not without the proper preparations. I have a feeling we will end up fleeing the mansion, so we should pack small bags and seal our rooms with magic. Leah and Camille must come with us and Trinity needs to be secure before we can do anything. The girls will attend the council and the guys will take Trinity and wait for us at the gate with Lat and mine's Ferrari's. We must change to proper council attire and then we will begin." I said confidently and we went to Sky's room where we found Sky breast feeding Trinity and Chase rubbing both their backs. It was an adorable sight and I hated to break it up, but we had a job to do. We explained the situation and Chase clutched Sky and Trinity to him protectively. After a few minutes of discussion we called Leah and had her order an emergency council meeting. Our plan was in full swing. Chase packed his and Trinity's bags and then went to meet the other guys with the cars, where they would wait for us, if things took a turn for the worst. The girls and I packed our bags and changed into black dresses. They were allowed to wear dresses that only reached their knees, but I was the highest person out there, no one did anything if I did not want it to happen and I had to wear a floor length gown. Yes it sucked, majorly.

As soon as we were changed we hurried to the council room. They sat there waiting for us with annoyed expressions, probably because we interrupted their diabolical planning. Sucks for them, cause we are about to ruin it. Or weaken it anyway.

"So my young ones, why have you called us here? Surely you have better things to do then disturb the elderly." Anya, the youngest elder said.

"Yeah, well we figured the elderly had more innocent things to do with their time then plot world domination," Sky snapped. Goddess I love my friends.

"What ever are you talking about?" Elder Mia asked.

"Don't act dumb, though I doubt you are acting since you are dumb enough to challenge the goddess, but any way, we know what you are your planning and it won't work." I said.

"My dear child" Elder Rhona began, "Nyx has willed it this way."

"How dumb do you think we are?" Lat yelled.

"Yeah, we all know you would have claimed The Goddess Selene willed it that way, if Selene wasn't the incarnate, but you forgot a vital piece of information. The prophecy of the Incarnates!" Sky shouted.

"Ha! The prophecy of the incarnates." Mia scoffed. "That was made millennia ago! We all know it will not come true."

"Well, you're wrong about that. The goddesses from the prophecy have chosen and Nyx chose me!" Sky said and then she lifted in the air and Nyx had definitely chosen her, she was glowing with power. Purple flames writhed in a brilliant inferno around her.

"Aphrodite chose me!" Lat jumped up as well and she had deep red flames swirling around her.

"Artemis chose me!" Ellie joined them, surrounded by silver flame.

"The twin of Artemis, Apollo chose me!" and Elena was with them, covered in brilliant green flame.

I stood and joined my friends saying, "Selene chose me" and I was engulfed in black flames and felt so empowered, it took my breath away. I knew I was on the right path of fate.

"This is how we know you are lying, I am Nyx incarnate and she speaks to me. This is not her will." Sky said dangerously.

"Selene we must leave! Elder Mia had a spy in here and the spy has taken a group of fighters to prevent our escape!" Lat shrieked. We took of running and the door slammed shut behind us. Suddenly we were pulled into oblivion. Then I was by the car. Derek had teleported us, bless him! Then we saw the fighters. I jumped into the driver's seat of my Ferrari and Sky sat next to me. Ellie and Elena squeezed into a seat together next to Chase and Aaron, who had Trinity with them. I saw Lat, Sam, Damon and Derek clamber into their car and Lat was driving. Good, cause Lat was an amazing driver. Even when drunk. Do not ask how I know. We sped out of the gates and the phone that was part of my car came on and Lat yelled, "Selene, where to?!" 

"Just keep going and have the guy's blast anything behind us, we are being followed." I shouted over the squeal of tires.

Behind me I saw Ellie and Elena had pulled an insane move. They now had the back of my trunk open and were in it, sending rocks and trees barreling into the vehicles pursuing us. Those girls were truly amazing. I drove toward a clearing by a lake that was about 100 miles from the mansion. A perfect place to coordinate from and it was right next to a lake.

"Ellie, Elena can you guys use earth to make us some sort of camp?" I asked them when we had stopped at our location.

"Sure thing" said Ellie.

"Just give us a few minutes" Elena finished. They placed their palms on the ground. I watched amazed as trees shot up from the ground and the branches joined to form a large tree house. They looked to be done, but stayed where they were. I funneled a large amount of energy into them when I saw they were trembling.

"It is done. Everything we need is inside and we grew fruit" Ellie said with a grin.

"What is that for?" I asked noticing the big empty room under the tree house.

"The cars!" Elena said and she raised her hand and a large piece of wood slid into place, just like a garage. "Brilliant" I muttered before pulling both the cars in. we grabbed the bags and sleeping bags and pillows and blankets that Lat had packed into her car and headed up the tree.

"Every one just get some sleep, we will figure it out in the morning, and I have put a shield up so we are all safe." I said, exhausted. Everyone went to a different part of the house, which had doors with their names carved above it. I hurried to mine and Aaron's and got changed. When I was done I walked around to Sky's room. Poor Trinity. She was very young and yet she looked about two already. She was curled up on Chase's side and her head was on Skylar's shoulder, who was lying on Chase's chest. They were an adorable family. I grinned and closed the door and went back to my room. I kissed Aaron deeply and then passed out on his chest.

**Like it? Loved it? R&R please!** **Thank you so much Zoeybird101 A.K.A Lat for helping me with the idea's. Love You Lat!-**

**Selene.**


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue Mission

Camille POV:

Selene must be furious, we were supposed to go with them, but instead Leah and I had stayed behind to ensure they got away. Now it was our turn to confront the council. During the past five hours they had gone too far. After the Incarnates and their mates got away, the elders had ordered everyone into the dining hall and announced their sick, twisted intentions. Many of the children had been too scared to revolt, but some had and were now imprisoned. Everyone else was outside training and being marked as warriors of the council. It was disgusting; warriors of the council had to be at least fifty and were supposed to go through ten years of training. These were children 15 to 20 years of age and they would fight against the most powerful beings to walk the earth without proper training. Even if the most powerful warriors alive got together, they would be no match for even one of the girls. The incarnates had no wish to harm anyone, but if they had to defend themselves, they would. I burst into the room where the elders sat watching the young ones train and get marked.

"You horrid monstrosities!" I screeched, "How dare you? First you plot to wipe out two of the worlds races, then you get rid of the incarnates, and now this? You got rid of the incarnates because the prophecy stated that they would rid the world of a great evil and ensure that peace would thrive for a millennia! You have disgraced yourselves and you will fail."

"Camille, see clearly, I beg of you! Ellie and Elena may have been chosen, but Selene, Lat and Skylar were not. Those three were engulfed in colors of darkness, while the two others were covered in colors of light!" Mia said defiantly.

"You are the ones blinded if you did not understand the meaning of the colors. Deep red was for love, because Lat was chosen by Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Purple was for dusk, night and dawn, because Skylar was chosen by Nyx, the goddess of night. Black was for the night that surrounds the moon, because Selene was chosen by Selene, the goddess of the moon. You should consider thinking before you speak, Elder Mia, or you will be preaching nonsense." I said snidely.

"I trust you know that I could strip you of your title and authority because of your little speech?" Elder Rhona stated.

"You have no power left. Your only power lies within secrecy and that is not a hard alliance to break. Do what you will, for now. But do not expect myself or Leah to sit around and watch." And with that I walked from the room. I hurried to Leah's room where I found her reading.

"Leah it is time to leave." I said solemnly. She looked up with sadness and confusion in her eyes.

"There is nothing to be done here. The council will not be swayed from their horrible decisions and the only way to save the people and bring about peace is to go and assist Selene."

"I knew there wasn't really much a chance of them changing their minds, but one can only hope. So as long as we are getting the fuck out of this nut house I think we should bring some stuff with us." Leah said as she pulled to back packs out form behind her.

Then I heard the footsteps. They were here to prevent out escape. "Leah go!" I shouted at my baby sister as I heard something flying through the air. "LEAH GO NOW!" I screamed as pain erupted in the back of my head and I heard Leah yelp with pain. I healed whatever had happened to her so that she could get away. Then with my remaining strength I sent Lat a desperate cry for help. The last thing I saw was Leah jumping threw the window and disappearing into the night.

Lat's POV:

"CAMILLE!" I shrieked lurching upright. Oh my goddess, Cam was in danger! "Selene!" I called, she needed to know.

"What is Lat?" she asked and her eyes widened when she saw the panic on my face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"They have Camille! I think Leah got away, but they have her!"

"I know Leah is here" She said.

**Like it? Hate it? Reviews are love! Haha big thanks to Lat for helping me laugh my ass off and putting me in a good mood while writing this. Love you sis! Thanks for reading!-**

**Selene the dumbass who just fell out of a chair from laughing to hard cause Lat jumped off a roof. Heehees!**


	8. Chapter 8

Truth or Dare

Selene POV:

We were gathered in Ellie and Elena's beautifully grown kitchen, seated on various counters and chairs. They had grown fruit for us and I sat eating grapes as I listened to them discuss our options. One thing was very clear to all of us, getting Camille rescued was our first priority. We knew we had no chance of sneaking in, unless we had special circumstances and from the look of Leah's face, she knew what those circumstances were.

"Leah, what is it? You look as though you are about to explode" I said.

"I know how we can get Camille out!" she said excitedly.

"Would you like to share that information with us?" Sky asked her.

"The midnight masquerade! Every year we have one and lucky for us, this years is in two days. That gives us time to shop for dresses, shoes and such." She said, seeming proud of herself.

"Brilliant" I muttered. And it was. Now we just needed to get everything ready.

"Okay, time to color coordinate!" Ellie, our fashion stylist sang, "Sky, you look stunning in green so you will go in green, Lat, red is your color so you're in red, Selene we all know you rock black, so I am thinking black. Elena, my twin you were born to wear blue. And I will go in gold. Now for Leah, Elena what do you think?"

"Hmm, I am thinking silver with a touch of purple or green." Elena decided, after looking Leah over, "And the guys will wear ties that match their girl friends dresses and then we will need masks, Ellie, where can we get masks?"

"That cute little boutique called "When in Rome" carries them." Ellie said.

"We should leave soon; the boys will stay here while we shop." Lat announced.

We all piled into the blue Durango that Leah had driven during her escape. When we arrived at the mall, Ellie and Elena immediately pulled us to a store and began tearing through racks of dresses, throwing dresses at us and telling us to get a dressing room. We started with Skylar first and eventually settled on a floor sweeping, green velvet gown. Next was Leah who got a strapless, silver gown and matching heals. Then we decided it was one of the twins turn, so we grabbed some gold dresses and all but shoved Ellie into a dressing room, where she decided upon a short, tight gold dress. Then my torture began. However, it did not last long because we found the perfect one. It was tight at the top and flowed out at the waist. Lat chose a simple, but gorgeous red dress, but Elena was harder. 83 dresses and 14 stores later we found a gorgeous, short and sparkly dress and matching heals.

Then it was time for masks, and the store, "When in Rome" was perfect. It had a whole wall dedicated to masquerade masks and we easily found one to match our dresses. The drive back was hilarious. We had grabbed 6 12-packs if beer and we were blasting "Tik Tok" By Keisha on the way home and singing at the top of our lungs. Right before the turn off we must have been swerving, because we got pulled over.

"Have you ladies been drinking?" the officer asked us sternly.

"I swear to drunk, I am not god, ociffer." I said, saluting him.

"Psst, officer" Lat whispered, "Es muy Caliente in mi pantalones!" She finished, laughing hysterically. "Es muy caliente in mi pantalones" meant, 'it's very hot in my pants'.

"Ma'am, can you please step out of the car?" he asked Leah, who was driving. She got out and tripped, grabbing the officer for support.

"Hey mister guess what!?" Leah asked. "I'm wearing new socks!" she said laughing drunkenly before burping.

Then Sky spoke up, "Hey Officer! Officer! Hey!"

"Yes miss?" he asked.

"I have to go potty!" She yelled.

"Hey, dude you want some twizzlersss?" Elena slurred.

"…No I will not take off my pants Sky!" Ellie yelled from the back seat.

"Sorry, for asking" Sky said sarcastically and then catching sight of the police dudes confused face added, "I have just been so upset since we broke up and I cannot ignore your amazing body!"

"Aww baby I am so sorry, but I have to make an announcement!" Ellie said. By now a lot of cars had pulled over to watch, so Ellie pulled Sky on top of the car and got down on one knee.

"Skylar, will you marry me?" she yelled and gasps erupted.

Then some retard yelled, "That goes against the natural way of life!"

"You can take 'the natural way of life' and shove up your ass!" Elena yelled.

"Alright ladies, this is getting out of hand" The officer yelled and then he grabbed his radio and called for back up.

"Shit!" Leah yelled and then we jumped into the car and took off through the forest. We could here the officer driving behind us, so we gave Lat the wheel and she proved once again that she is one hell of a driver, even when drunk.

After we got about half way home, Sky used her powers to make us invisible, effectively evading the coppers. We jumped out of the car with our clothes and booze. Aaron walked over to us.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" I slurred.

"Selene, have you been drinking?" he asked, looking worried. 

"No I am just carrying random 12-packs of beer around," I said sarcastically. I handed him and a bottle, while the rest of the boys grabbed one. He grinned and chugged it down.

"Dude, let's play 'truth or dare'!" I yelled.

We all went upstairs.

"Me first! Umm Sam, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare" he said with a confident grin.

"Okay, I dare you to put on a strip/pole dancing show for us! And if you want to skip, you have to chug two beers!" I said evilly. Then I looked at Elena and she held her hand up and a pole started growing.

Sam POV:

Oh. My. God.

"Alright I will do it."

Someone turned on 'Disturbia' by Rhianna and I walked over to the pole. I slowly lowered myself to the ground, and on the way down, Lat slapped my ass. Earning a few whistles, I arched my back and started going up, pulling off my shirt in the process. I began moving my hips on the pole and did a few spins around it. Then I pulled off my pants and danced in all my naked glory. I jumped up on the pole and spun my way down. Someone threw a 5 dollar bill at me.

"Okay, now it's my turn, Chase, Truth or Dare?" I said, sitting there without my clothes.

"Truth" he said.

"Pussy" Aaron whispered.

"Oh no, its fine. So Chase, have you ever gotten a blow job?" I asked, knowing he hadn't.

"No" He said quietly. Everyone roared with laughter. Leah had left, probably to keep Trinity Company and make sure she could not hear any of this.

Chase POV:

Hmm, who to pick?

"Ellie, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to hitch hike up the highway for twenty minutes, in your finest lingerie!" I said laughing. "And you have to seduce whoever picks you up, but you do not have to sleep with them."

We all waited for Ellie to get dressed. She came out a few minutes later in thigh high leather boots, and purple panties and bra. We drove her out to the highway where she got out and strutted up the highway, holding her thumb out.

Ellie POV:

I felt ridiculous as I walked up and down a strip of highway. Finally someone stopped and rolled down their window, it was a man in his forties. Gross.

"Need a ride hot stuff?" he asked.

"Sure" I said seductively.

When I got in he said, "My name Thor"

"Ellie" I said, smiling coyly.

Then I climbed into his lap and trailed my hand down to his pants where I was met with a bump. He was so _small_, Damon was huge. There was no way in hell this would get any further. I jumped out and ran towards the forest, jumping into the car.

When we got back I said, "Alright Selene, truth or dare?"

"You are going to take each of the boys into the bedroom and play seven minutes in heaven with them. Then they are going to rate your skills."

Selene POV:

Great, I had to suck face with all of the boys. I grabbed Damon first and pulled him into the bedroom, immediately pushing him against the wall and kissing him deeply. This felt all wrong. We stayed like that for a little while, tongues battling.

When we walked out Ellie raised her eyebrows and Damon said, "Damn Aaron you lucky bastard!"

Aaron smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He was jealous. It continued like that for every guy. Then I grabbed Aaron and dragged him into the room, kissing him fiercely. Screw the game. I pulled his shirt off and after a few minutes we were both completely naked. I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. But he would have to wait; I let my tongue slide down his amazing body…..

Lat POV:

"Well they won't be out for the rest of the night" I said, hearing the moans coming from their room.

Everyone laughed loudly; Selene and Aaron were having hot, passionate drunken sex.

"Okay, Sky, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare, of course."

"Well Sky you are going to give Chase his first blowjob." I said. They walked in the room and we all knew they would not come out. It continued like that for another hour before we all headed to bed. Lust was thick in the air.

Poor Trinity and Leah caught in a house full of couples having sex.

**Okay, I laughed my ass off while writing this. I hope you liked it. I am trying to decide what to write next. So if I put the summaries up with the next chapter can you all pick your favorite? Pretty please with Taylor Lautner on top? Thanks for reading, R&R please-**

**Selene**


	9. Chapter 9

Masquerade

Selene POV:

Head throbbing. Body aching. Muscles burning.

"Fuck me" I groaned.

"I already did, but I would gladly do it again" Someone next to me mumbled. I looked up to see Aaron next to me, with no clothes on. And oh my dear sweet goddess he had nice abs!

"Selene! Aaron! Get out of bed! We need to get ready! It's 4:30 in the afternoon!" Leah yelled.

Oh my god! 4:30?! We were so screwed! "How the hell did we sleep that long?" I asked, confused.

"Hangovers do that to you" Leah said curtly, "Come on Ellie and Elena grew magical recovery fruit or some other bullshit."

I walked out to see everyone seated at the counter looking like shit. Sky got up and walked to the stairs and tried walking down them. She got half way down before she tripped and tumbled the rest of the way down. Groaning and cursing she pulled herself up and vanished into the garage, biting back a giggle, I returned my attention to the state of my friends who would have to attend a high class masquerade in a few hours. Catching my reflection in the glass, I groaned, we had a lot of work to do. Some one tossed me a fruit and I bit into it; it was a mango and I really wished we had a blender so I could make a smoothie.

"We have a lot of work to do, so finish eating and then we will start by fixing up the guys. We agreed that Derek and Damon would stay with Trinity." Ellie said.

"Wait! When did we agree to that?" I Asked.

"Last night" Elena replied.

"Where was I?"

"You were umm occupied, to put it lightly." Elena said with a giggle.

"Oh" was all I could say. I was not embarrassed, but I did feel kind of stupid for having drunk, unprotected sex.

Noticing the look on my face, Lat spoke up, "S, chill, we all did it."

"And if everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do it?" Leah asked sternly.

"It depends, how high is the bridge?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, I love to jump off things. We all know I never use the stairs, I just jump from my balcony" Lat said, grinning. Leah looked at me.

"Well, DUH! We are supernatural vampires, it's not like we could drown or get hurt. Hell, we don't even need to breathe!" I said, laughing. Leah threw up her hands and left the room.

"Okay, time to start getting ready." Sky announced and she came back up the stairs, our shopping bags that had been left in the garage during our drunken stupor floating lightly behind her. "If your name is not Aaron Dawnz, I want you to stay out of Ellie's room, which has been made into the beauty parlor and when you are done getting ready, you are to wait in Leah's room."

"Right, and when we call your name you are to come to my room immediately!" Ellie said, giving the men a threatening glare that said, "_Try running and we will hunt you down."_

We sent Aaron into the shower with ten different hair products and bath products.

"I feel like such a fucking pansy" he mumbled as he went into the bathroom. While he showered we got out various combs, shears and gels for his hair. We agreed that Ellie and Elena's skills were more in the fashion realm, so they would work on the tux, while Sky, Lat and I were better with hair. So we agreed that, since it was our guys that would be getting their hair done, two of us would work on the hair while the other supervised, telling us what her guy did and did not like. Aaron was first obviously, so I watched as Sky and Lat carefully cut his hair, being sure not to cut it to short. As they cut it, memories from last night of me running my hands through it popped into my head and I blushed.

Using that system, we were able to get the guys ready in three hours and had four hours left for us. We started on Ellie first and decided to spike her hair out and go lightly on the makeup. Elena was similar. Sky, Lat and I wore our makeup dark like we usually did, because the style fit us perfectly. Many people thought we were Emo, but the truth was, we could work the Goth look perfectly. Ellie and Elena spent ours on Lat's dark hair, curling it to perfection. Sky's hair was difficult but eventually we decided to pile it into a soft, messy crown on her head, which of course, looked awesome. Sometimes I envied Sky; she had the ability to look good in anything. My hair was a little difficult as well, because it was so thick it was always hard to put it up and make it look natural so we left it down lime I usually did. We straightened it, but made sure the parts that framed my face curled under a little bit and then made small curls at the bottom. Leah's hair was left part down, part up. The part that was up was curled and her side bangs were straight.

At ten thirty we left the tree house and made our way back to the mansion, all of us on edge, not knowing what we would find and hoping and begging the goddess that we would find Camille still alive. Leah was in the worst shape. Though she was an incredibly powerful vampire, more then Cam, Second only to The Incarnates, Camille was her big sister, her idol, the person she looked up to her entire life. After their parents were murdered by a demon, many years ago, Cam had raised Leah and if Cam died, it would destroy her.

We walked silently through the forest, not wanting to alert anyone of our presence. It was 11:30 when we finally came within site of the walls, none of us were tired, we were vampires after all, we did not really need sleep, but we enjoyed it. Before we crossed the empty space between the forest and the mansion walls, Sky used her gifts to make us nothing but atoms. We could literally walk though anything and be invisible. No one knew we were there. We walked swiftly through the wall and into the party. Walking through walls had to be one of the strangest sensations ever. We made our way to an empty hallway and then walked out of it completely visible and blended into the mix people, all wearing masks so we could not be identified. Naturally, Sky, Lat and I were the search party. Sky because of her ability with walking through stuff, Lat because she knew every secret the mansion had to hold and me because I was immensely powerful. Our search began at 12:27, so that we would not look suspicious. It was 11:57 now; we had 30 minutes to kill.

Aaron swept me onto the dance floor, just as Chase did to Sky and Sam did to Lat. Ellie, Elena and Leah chatted with each other inconspicuously by snack table. This may sound cheesy, but for a guy, Aaron was really graceful. We danced until it was time to go and it felt perfect to have Aaron hold me. At 12:24 I stopped dancing and headed over to the girls and we walked to the bathroom. It was empty, which was perfect for what we needed to do. I nodded at Sky and we stepped through the wall and into a dimly lit hallway.

"Alright, now the safest place for them to keep Cam would be at the end of this hallway. When we reach the end we travel down several flights of stairs and take a left, a right, another left and another right. She should be at the end of the hall and in the cell on the right" Lat said, holding her dress up moving swiftly down the hallway. "And we cannot use magic down here there is a spell that prevents vampires from wielding their magic. I do not know how it will affect The Incarnates, but be wary."

After we got down the stairs we started to make our way through the hallways, but we stopped when we heard voices coming through an open door. It was Mia.

"You guys go" I whispered, "I will stay and keep watch in case she decides to visit Cam." They nodded and hurried down the hallway. I peered around the corner of the door and then pulled back in shock. Mia was in there alright. Talking to her reflection in some typed of mirror, but the reflection was not Mia, but a twisted looking creature. Its skin was flaky and pink and its eyes were glowing lime green. It was repulsive and I had no idea what it was. She was whispering to it in a foreign language and she looked excited, like something good was happening, which for us was probably very bad. I felt a light shimmer by my hand and I saw it was alight with purple fire, Sky's signal. They had Camille and they were ready to leave. I felt another shimmer, lighter then before and I looked down to see nothing, I got up and walked past the room. As I walked by I looked at the creature in the mirror and locked eyes with it. It knew I was there. I ran as fast as I could and came across Sky and Lat quickly. Sky was holding Cam, who was unconscious.

"Her injuries are pretty bad, they tortured her and we need to leave now so that I can properly examine her and heal her" Lat whispered.

"Tell me later, there is something dark here and it knows we are here. We need to leave now! Take Cam, Lat get out of here. Sky come with me, but keep Lat invisible. We will get the guys and get out." I said frantically. Lat immediately grabbed Cam and walked through the wall, towards the gate and Sky and I hurried back to the party. I grabbed Aaron and told Ellie our escape plan and she passed it on to the others, we all went towards separate parts of the garden and then walk through the walls and meet up on the other side. All went well and we made it back to the tree house with out incident.

I told Leah about what I saw and her expression became horrified. "What you saw was a demon so evil, it was banned from the underworld. There is only one way to kill it." She explained how to kill it and finished by saying, "After it is trapped in the circle, there is one more thing that must be done, but I will only tell you when the time comes."

I noticed a look that passed between her and Aaron. This was not going to be good.

**I am so sorry to every one who was waiting for this update, every time I tried writing, I got interrupted. And I had most it written and my computer shut down and I lost it and had to re-write it. Thanks for reading, Reviews are love!-**

**Selene**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I am officially placing this story on HIATUS! To be honest, I do not have any inspiration for this story and if I attempted to finish it now, I would probably ruin it. I am very sorry to everyone who wanted to read the ending soon. Maybe someday I will finish it but for now I just can't. So sorry-**

**Selene**


End file.
